denbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Pearson
"Don't let all of this go to your head, it's not always about you." -Alex Pearson '''Alex Pearson '''is the protagonist of Den Brother. He is an avid Lemon Oaks High School hockey player who is seeking the attention of Matisse Burrows, the most attractive girl in school. All he wants is a car, but his father refuses to buy him one until his 'attitude' improves. After showing off at one his of games and getting suspended from the team for it, his chances of getting a car majorly decrease. In order to get the car, he has to do chores and is forced to babysit his little sister, Emily. He later, unexpectedly, becomes the new unofficial leader of Emily's Bumble Bee troop while masquerading under the alias Mrs. Zamboni. The Bumble Bee troop has to work in order to be able to attend the Camporee, the most important Bumble Bee event of the year, by selling cookies and completing various badges. Originally the badges are made up by Alex for doing his chores, but after it gets them disqualified, Alex gathers what they need and helps them get real badges. Biography Alex is a student at Lemon Oaks High School. He is the captain of their hockey team, Ice Hounds. In the first game we watch, he notices that Titus is mad at him for scoring. He offers to guard Titus. Because he doesn't want to get in trouble with Titus, he fights with Goose for the puck, but the game ends before either of them scores. In the locker room, Goose and Alex talk about what happens. Alex boasts about how great he was and this gets on Goose's nerves. But, Goose still invites him to his house. Alex remembers there was something he needed to do, and Goose tells him he needs to take care of his sister. Alex's father is in a rush to get out the door and tells him how to take care of Emily. Alex asks if his dad can come to at least one game. He says he'll try. Alex takes care of Emily by breaking the rule of "make sure she does her homework before watching TV", but they end up fighting over watching "Bunny Friends Forever" or Extreme Sports. The next day, Alex goes to pick up his sister from her Bumblebee Troop Meeting at Lemon Oaks Elementary School. Emily informs him that Troop 57 will get shut down unless they can find a new Den Mother. Alex runs the meeting after Mrs. Moffat (their old Den Mother) runs out. During his meeting, he tells the girls that they can wear whatever they want (ex. a bumblebee princess gril, a bumblebee vampire girl) and that the talking flower no longer exists. They suggest trying a go for it and Alex takes them to the ice rink. None of them are any good, and they all end up in a pile. He goes to check on them, when Titus comes up behind him. Titus starts taunting him and they get in a fight. The next day at school, Alex is talking to Goose about liking Matisse. Alex goes over to her and tries to ask her out. She tells him "Aloha" (as in goodbye) and knocks him over. He tells Goose it's because he doesn't have a car. At his next hockey game, Alex gets sponsered by Moses' Roses and gets thrown out of the game because the referee's wife owns the only other flower shop in town. Alex confronts his father about the mishap and gets told that he will only get a car if his attitude improves. Since he has been suspended and has nothing else to do, he has to do many chores while he's waiting for his suspension to lift. Emily makes him greet her fellow bumblebee's parents and be her junior helper for the day. He walks them to the community center for a basket making event with their buddy troop. He asks why the buddy troop's junior helper doesn't take them. When he realizes it's Matisse he goes with them. Matisse thinks it's great that he is helping out his sister. Dina Tracey makes everybody get to work making perfectly uniform baskets, but Alex tells his girls that they can make them however they want. Matisse enjoys that they are being creative and asks to see Alex's basket. He says it's not ready for public display and calls Moses' Roses and orders a basket. Dina wants goes over to meet Alex and discusses the way his girls are making their baskets. She also tells him that it doesn't matter because there is no troop 57. He tells her that they have a Den Mother named Mrs. Zamboni. Matisse tells him that he needs to be less aggressive and more "bumblebee". So he shows her the basket and everybody loves it. The bumblebees are mad at Alex for lying about having a den mom, but are happy when he says they have him. Alex starts working at his old coach's (who goes by Gary at the store) hockey shop. His coach says that he won't be able to play again for at least two weeks. This angers Alex because he needs "to be on the ice to be on the All Stars". and his coach also reveals that Reams not just the referee, but is also the coach of the All Stars. Alex sees Matisse at the store and tells her that he is also an early Camporee preparer and is also preparing now. He thinks she tells him she is going to go out with him when she really said she was going to give him a ride to the bumblebee leadership Pow Wow. Alex starts doing the chores that he promised his dad, but he abandons Emily and her troop. He ends up making them help him pick up the yard. When his dad comes home, he is very impressed. In fact, his dad was so impressed that he got him a car, but it's not exactly what Alex expected. Since his car needs some fixing up, and he has to do chores to keep his car, Alex gets the bumblebees to help him with some more chores. Dina comes and he has to disguise himself as Mrs. Zamboni and the bumblebees find out Alex has a date with Matisse so they have to prep him. Once they did his hair and picked his outfit, they hurry him outside to show him his new paint job on his car. Mrs. Jacklitz scares Alex by sneaking up behind him Personality Alex's father always tells him how he needs to improve his attitude. Once his chances of getting a car are at risk because of his personality, he decides to step things up. By the end of the movie, Alex is a better person. He helps Emily out be becoming her "Den Brother" for Camporee and he is still kind to Goose even after he's signed with the All Stars. Also, because of his change in heart, he ends up dating Matisse. Abilities Alex is a highly skilled hockey player, having practiced these skills in hopes of one day getting on the All Stars team. This is his only known highly developed skill. Relationships Emily Pearson Emily is Alex's younger sister. He became a junior volunteer for her bumblebee troop. Matisse Burrows Professor Pearson Quotes Category:Characters